For you
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Sakura's life sucks but her boyfrind writes her a letter she'll also cheerish. Summary sucks, sory is good. Review
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea from the song "Love me" by JJ Heller, it's a christen song just in case you were wondering. Anyway here's the story.**_

Sakura was walking to her locker after another day at her stupid high school, _can't it just be over? I mean next year I'll be a senior and then be out, god._ Sakura's year hasn't had a good year, her friends dad died, she lost friends, her parents were always yelling at her, her siblings were in that it's-all-about-me thing. Life just was bad. The only thing was her boyfriend a dog like boy, funny, nice, childish, but he had a serious side also. Sakura opened her locker to get her books for homework and a letter fell out of her locker. She picked it up and looked it. It was on a crumpled up piece of paper. The outside had a heart that only a guy could make and inside the heart it read, I love you for you. She opened the letter. She started to read it to herself. The letter read;

Dear Sakura,

Over the past year, I've been thinking how you must feel with everything that has happened to you. I've never had someone die that was close to me and I don't know how you feel. But I want you to know that I will always be here. I love you for you! Not what has happened to you, not what you've done or what you'll become. No one is perfect, no one has everything. I already know you know I'm sorry for your loss, that I can't help you with your family, but I wish I could. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I don't want you to change or to think your nothing. Because to me you're everything. Me (and God) love you for you.

Also, you know those friends you lost; well they'll miss out on everything good about you. How your pink hair is never picture perfect, when you read your eyebrow arch up, when you cry you don't make sounds, when you can't sleep you sleep with a stuff animal, you can't go to sleep in silent, you hate everything about school except for your friends, you are really nice but everyone thinks your mean, you never stop smiling or smirking, you also need help getting through his death, and most of all, Your lovely mint-green eyes never lose that spark they have no matter how mad or sad you are.

Like I told you many times already, I love you. I really truly, not a lie, love you. I'm not trying to do anything prevy. This feeling came to me when some guy was talking about you. I was mad, I was mad that some guy was talking about my Pinkie. That's when I realized I really truly, truly love you. All the other times I meant it too. But this time is different.

Love,

Kiba

_**I think its sha (cute. Yah well, review hope you like it **_


	2. AN Favor

So I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor. My friends (NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama and anim3gurl) entered this kpop cover contest and well we need supporters. It'd help me so much. The prize you see is you get to go to Korea, perform in from of THOUSANDS of Koreans, and you get to meet your idols. You see this is a dance competition and they only had three days of practice. And it's their dream to go to Korea and meet Shinee. So pretty please go to it. It takes about 3-5 minutes not even. I'll even right a one-shot for you. Any pairing of any book, anime, or manga. Put your Fanfiction name when you leave a comment (if you do). Thank you so much and sorry if you thought I was putting a chapter for the story.

If you do watch it here are the instructions:

1.) Go to

2.) Sign up on as supporter by clicking the join button

*If it doesn't work, click on the Korean version at the top right hand corner. It'll change all the words to Korean but you do all the same steps. In case, I have step by step directions.*

After switching to the Korean version, you'll see the same blue bar. Click on the fourth set of words where the former "join" in English was.

After, there'll be two white bars, and two buttons at the bottom. Click on the left bottom.

Then, you'll be able to sign up. The first line is your e-mail, second is to come up with a username, third is to check the country you're from, fourth and fifth line is your password. After, click the two tiny check buttons at the bottom and press the bottom left button. Then you can switch it back to English!

3.) Type in Replay Boom Track in the search bar.

4.) Press Search Arrow, NOT Enter.

5.) Click on video (You don't really have to watch the video, but you can).

6.) Click good below video.

7.) Post comment

8.) Recommend to other people with same directions.

9.) If watching video, laugh and point as you please. This is also optional

Pass it around please!

.?seq=918


End file.
